Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly
Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly, is eaten by Athena. It allows the user to become a Human-Butterfly Hybrid. Appearance it looks like a fig with a curve lines, making it look like it has flower pedals. Since Athena originates from a Mediterranean-style island, figs may be more common there and easily confused as a normal fig by her. Strengths Unlike other Zoans, the butterfly grants you wings, antennae and a long tongue. The wings gives the user low-altitude flight and image designs from its scales. The antennae gives the user an improved sense of smell and sound. The long tongue can give a longer reach to drink but that might not be much of an advantage. Weaknesses This power does not give you improved combat ability like the mammal Zoans; therefore, the user remains physically vulnerable. Only in Athena's problem, changing forms is a difficulty. Usage Much like other Zoan fruits, the user can switch in three forms: Human, Hybrid, Butterfly. Girl Form In this form, Athena possesses no butterfly features here. She doesn't usually restraints her powers so this form consumes her control somehow, like holding your breath. Cosplay Form ("Cosplay", named by Halo Capella) Athena's default form. She does not change her basic form except receiving butterfly features. She gains antennae, large wings and a thin exoskeleton. Antennae enhances her sense of smell and her exoskeleton slightly enhances her toughness. Most of these moves involves with vision. She has the choice to use one or both sides of her wings. These moves are the more extreme versions compared to a real butterfly: These moves most resemble Jango's strong and effective hypnosis technique, but these are less effective when seen and gradually the effect gets stronger if the enemy sees the designs for too long. *'Artistic Wings:' Athena creates beautiful images and designs on her wings. Although, this is like a one shot photograph unless the user remembers it well. *'Animated Wings:' Athena creates animations on her wings. Much like video recordings. *'Anesthetic Wings:' She makes designs and images to daze the enemy. It gives a spinning motion to the mind, feeling like you've spun for fifty times or more. *'Aggravating Wings:' Athena causes more anger and rage to the opponent if they see her designs. This can cause the enemy to hit their own nakama. *'Admirable Wings:' Her designs others see can now cause others to lighten up and boost their morale. This also can make the opponent more merciful. *'Alarming Wings: '''Athena makes a design that can invoke fear, it can match to the individuals possessing Haki. This can only work through vision, instead of Haki uses presence. *'Answering Wings': If someone sees her designs during this move, the person will say the truth if they know it. The move is more effective against intelligent individuals. '''Bug Form' Athena becomes a real butterfly except five times larger. She doesn't usually change into this form because her clothes can fall off from the lack of control of her powers. Furthermore, she can't even figure out that problem herself. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan